Traditional tremor control approaches include surgery and medication, with varying success. Surgery also carries risk, and the risk is especially great for operation involving the brain. Medication may have undesirable side effects.
A mechanical device designed to reduce head tremor is advantageous over surgery and medication because it does not have the above-mentioned shortcomings.